buried_town_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
This is a full list of the achievements. I don't know all of the items and rewards by heart, but I'll list the ones that I know. Filling in missing information would be greatly appreciated. Achievements: * Scavenger - '''Kill 30 Zombies. Reward: x3 Pistol Ammunition. Achievement Points: 1. * '''The Chaser - '''Kill 300 Zombies. Reward: x8 Pistol Ammunition. Achievement Points: 5. * '''The Slaughter - '''Kill 3000 Zombies. Reward: x12 Pistol Ammunition. Achievement Points: 20. * '''The Marksman - '''10 Headshots. Reward: x3 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 3. * '''Dead Shot - '''50 Headshots. Reward: x8 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 10. * '''Headhunter - '''100 Headshots. Reward: x12 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 12. * '''The Runner - '''Elude 10 Zombies. Reward: x5 Metal. Achievement Points: 3. * '''Running Man - '''Elude 50 Zombies. Reward: x1 Goggles. Achievement Points: 10. * '''Run Forrest Run! - '''Elude 100 Zombies. Reward: x2 (Bottles of I don't know what that is). Achievement Points: 30 * '''Street Fighter - '''Fight 10 Zombies. Reward: x3 Decoration. Achievement Points: 3. * '''The Fearless - '''Fight 50 Zombies. Reward: x1 Vintage Armor. Achievement Points: 3. * '''The Insanity - '''Fight 100 Zombies. Reward: x15 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 30. * '''Veteran - '''Pass Stage One. Reward: x1 Katana. Achievement Points: 5. * '''The Faith '-' Pass Stage Two. Reward: x1 (Special Orange Medkit of some kind). Achievement Points: 15. * 'The Survivor -' Pass Stage Three. Reward: x1 (Special Armor of some kind). Achievement Points: 30. * 'Dual Wielder -' Make 2 Weapons. Reward: x4 Wood. Achievement Points: 10. * 'The Armsman -' Make 4 Weapons. Reward: x6 Screw. Achievement Points: 20. * 'The Arsenal -' Make 7 Weapons. Reward: x5 Broken Auto Rifle. Achievement Points: 40. * 'The Foodie -' Use 50 Cans. Reward: x2 (Bowl of special food of some kind). Achievement Points:15. * 'The Smoker -' Use 20 Cigarettes. Reward: x2 (Glasses of some dark kind of liquid. Wine I think?). Achievement Points: 30. * 'The Enchanter -' Use 20 Enhance Reagents. Reward: x3 Fitness Reagent. Achievement Points: 30. * 'So Excited -' Use 15 Adrenalin. Reward: x2 (Syringes with some kind of yellow liquid inside). Achievement Points: 30. * 'The Researcher -' Use 15 Dialysis Reagents. Reward: x2 Compressed Biscuit. Achievement Points: 30. * 'The Murder -' Kill 1 Survivor. Reward: x3 Pistol Ammunition. Achievement Points: 5. * 'The Butcher - '''Kill 10 Survivors. Reward: x5 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 15. * '''So Evil - '''Kill 20 Survivors. Reward: x10 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 30. * '''The Sleeper -' Make a Bed. Reward: x6 Wood. Achievement Points: 1. * '''Innovator - '''Build a Living Room. Reward: x10 Decoration. Achievement Points: 20. * '''The Geek - '''Build a Laboratory. Reward: x10 Virus Sample. Achievement Points: 40. * '''The Hope - '''Survive 20 Days. Reward: x1 Vintage Armor. Achievement Points: 5. * '''Avenger - '''Survive 80 Days. Reward: x1 (Goggles of some kind). Achievement Points: 20. * '''It Is A Miracle - '''Survive 160 Days. Reward: x10 Gas Tank. Achievement Points: 40. * '''Deadman Alive - '''Respawn Once. Reward: x5 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 5. * '''The Undying - '''Respawn 5 Times. Reward: x1 Broadsword. Achievement Points: 20. * '''The Immortal - '''Respawn 10 Times. Reward: x10 Dynamite. Achievement Points: 40. * '''The Seeker - '''Perfect Clearance. Reward: x2 (Special orange medkits of some kind). Achievement Points: 30. * '''You Are So Kind - '''Moral Higher Than 270. Reward: x15 Pistol Ammunition. Achievement Points: 30. * '''I'm A Badguy - '''Moral Lower Than 50. Reward: x10 Rifle Ammunition. Achievement Points: 30. * '''The Babel - '''Pass Tower Babel. Reward: x1 (Special green medkit of some kind). Achievement Points: 20. * '''The Victor - '''Victory 10 Times. Reward: x5 Decoration. Achievement Points: 5. * '''Perfectionist - '''Victory 100 Times. Reward: x1 (Grenade? Not sure...). Achievement Points: 15. * '''The Rampage - '''Victory 100 Times: Reward: x10 (Grenades? Not sure...). Achievement Points: 40. * '''The Challenger - '''Defeated 10 Times: Reward: x1 Teddy Bear Bomb. Achievement Points: 5. * '''You Fail - '''Defeated 100 Times. Reward: x2 (Grenades? Not sure...). Achievement Points: 15. As time progresses I'll add in more and more pages to this wiki. Until then, you guys are stuck with my knowledge. Good luck to you achievement hunters, and happy hunting!